


Like Catnip

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Spells & Enchantments, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Jaskier is confused when he comes home one night to find a cat in his apartment. Until he looks into the cats eyes and realizes they're a little too familiar, and this isn't just some ordinary cat.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 40
Kudos: 352





	Like Catnip

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 7 of Fandom AU Fest: Dealer's Choice. I've had this in my docs for a while and I'm so happy it's finally done so I can post it.

Walking into his apartment to find a cat sitting on his couch glaring at him was not something Jaskier had been expecting. He closes the door softly, not wanting to spook the creature. Its gaze follows him as he walks further into the apartment, but it doesn't move.

"Hello kitty," Jaskier says, creeping closer. "Aren't you cute?"

The cat's eyes move toward the ceiling before landing on him again. There's something startling familiar about the golden eyes and the way the cat seems to be glaring at him. Golden eyes, whitish grey fur, a glare…

"Oh hell," Jaskier mutters. The cat meows in response, and he can almost hear the annoyed tone and what that meow means. 

"Fuck."

"How the hell did this happen?" Jaskier mutters, examining the cat closely. "Did you piss off some witch?" 

_Meow._

Jaskier snorts, "Of course you did. This is _you_ we’re talking about."

Another meow. 

Jaskier frowns. “You know, you always were a man of few words, but I really wish I knew what you were saying right now.” Geralt meows again. “Yes, yes I’m going to take that as you saying I need to figure this out and get you changed back. So uhh if you agree, nod your head once?”

The cat blinks at him before slowly nodding its head. “Okay. Great. I can work with this. Totally. Just have to stick to yes or no questions, right? One nod for yes, two for no and…” Geralt swipes at him, his claws out, and Jaskier jumps back. “Hey!” 

_Meow._

“Right, a swipe for shut the fuck up, Jaskier. Got it.”

Jaskier starts pacing around the room, muttering to himself. Every so often he’ll look at where cat Geralt is sitting on the couch, watching him. His eyes never waver. It’d been unsettling if he wasn’t so used to Geralt’s presence. 

“Right, so we need to figure out _how_ this happened,” Jaskier mutters. “And since you can’t tell me…” he sighs. “This isn’t going to be easy. How am I supposed to figure out what happened and get you changed back if I can’t figure out who and why this happened?” Geralt meows, then meows again. Jaskier stops in his pacing and turns to face him. “What the hell are you even saying?”

The cat's eyes roll skyward, before settling on him again. He jumps off the couch and pads across the room towards the bookcase. Then he sits there, looking up at the shelves. “What?” Jaskier asks him. “Books?”

Geralt nods twice. 

“No, not books. Okay. Then what else is there?”

He examines the shelves, taking in their other contents. Various collectables and knick knacks and… pictures. There are pictures. Some of Jaskier himself. But most of them have Geralt, along with Ciri and Yennefer. Yennefer!

He pulls down a picture he took last spring of Yennefer and Ciri at the park and kneels down next to Geralt, “Is this what you’re looking at?” One nod. “Right,” Jaskier says. He stands up and places the picture back on the shelf. “I need to call Yennefer. Of course. How did I not think of that before?”

Jaskier stumbles across the room towards his phone and dials Yennefer. She doesn’t answer. Jaskier frowns and dials again. Finally, on the third call she picks up.

“You know,” her voice comes down the line. “Most people would take the hint if someone didn’t answer the first time and give up. But not you.”

“Sorry,” Jaskier says. “It’s just…look something’s happened? Can you come over?”

“Jaskier,” Yennefer sighs. “It’s after 1 a.m. What could be that important that you want me to come over _now_ that can’t wait until morning?”

“Uhh…” he looks at where Geralt is sitting on the couch again. He meows. “I can’t really explain it. But it’s important, and it can’t wait. So please, Yen. I need your help.”

“Fine,” Yennefer sighs. “Give me like ten minutes.”

“Ten minutes,” Jaskier says. “You live right upstairs.”

“Yes, I know. So I suppose I should be grateful you didn’t come knocking on my door and wake the whole building,” she says. “Just give me 10 to get dressed and I’ll be down.”

“Yeah yeah sure,” Jaskier says. “I can wait. Totally.”

“You’re acting extra weird tonight,” she tells him before hanging up.

Jaskier does not watch his phone, keeping track of the time as it passes. He doesn’t. That would be ridiculous. He knows Yennefer is going to show up. As annoyed as she may act, she still cares. And her curiosity is probably going to get the better of her.

Eleven minutes and fifteen seconds after Jaskier ended the call a knock sounds on his door. He opens it in a flourish. “You’re late.”

Yennefer rolls her eyes and steps inside, “By a minute. You’ll be fine. Relax.” She looks around the room. “So what’s so important that you had to drag me out of bed at this hour?”

“Well you see, I came home from the party tonight and found this.” He gestures at the couch where Geralt is sitting.

“You called me at 1 a.m. because you found a cat in your apartment?” Yennefer asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“No no,” Jaskier says. He grabs her arm and pulls her towards the couch. “It’s not just a cat.”

“It looks like a normal cat to me,” Yennefer says.

“Seriously?” Jaskier says. “It doesn’t. It’s… Yen. That’s Geralt.”

Yennefer’s other eyebrow shoots up to join the first, a look of skepticism on her face. “Geralt.”

“Yes.”

“Our Geralt.”

“Do you know any other Geralt?”

“Fair point,” Yennefer says. “But why would you think this cat is Geralt?”

“Look at it,” Jaskier says, gesturing down at the cat. “Doesn’t it look similar? I mean, besides the obvious cat-like features and everything.”

Yennefer kneels down in front of the couch, looking at the cat closely. She tilts her head and reaches out, gently petting the cat. Jaskier is surprised when he actually lets her. Jaskier probably would have lost a hand.

“Well shit,” Yennefer says. “I think you’re right. I can _feel_ him in there.”

“So what do we do?” Jaskier asks her.

“I’m not sure,” Yennefer admits. “I’ll have to do some reading on human to animal transformation. It also depends on the intent behind the spell. Some casters make it to where only certain things can break them.”

“So how do we figure that out?” Jaskier asks her.

“We have to find the one that cast the spell,” Yennefer says, as if it’s that easy.

“How do we do that?”

“All magic leaves traces,” she says. “We just have to follow this one back to its origin.”

“You can do that?” 

“Of course I can,” Yennefer scoffs. “I’m not some amateur." To Geralt, she says. “You sit tight. We’re going to figure this out.”

Geralt nods once, and then meows. 

“Okay,” Yennefer stands up. “I’m going back to my apartment to do some research.”

“What am I supposed to do?”

“Watch him,” Yennefer says. “Feed him. Make sure he stays hydrated. Maybe get a litter box.”

Geralt growls at that and Yennefer laughs. “You have to go somewhere, Geralt.”

She has a point. “Right. I’ll go to the store and get some supplies. But hopefully we won’t need a lot, right? Once you find this person we can just break the spell?”

“I hope it's that easy,” Yennefer says. She pats his back on the way by. “Good luck.”

Jaskier watches her go, before turning back to Geralt. “Right. I guess I need to head to the store. So you…” he looks around the apartment. “Stay here.”

 _Meow_.

“I’m going to take that as a yes,” Jaskier says. “And hope you don’t slip out and wind up transformed into a hamster this time.”

Geralt just stares at him. Jaskier shakes his head. “Okay. Behave yourself, and try not to destroy my apartment while I’m gone.”

Jaskier spends the whole trip to the store wishing he’d kept his mouth shut. Knowing Geralt, he’ll probably rip the couch to shreds just to annoy Jaskier. Jaskier rushes around the store, grabbing what he thinks might be useful. A litter box, some cat litter, some cat food, but also some meat because Geralt is still Geralt, even in cat form. He stops in the cat aisle, examining the shelves. Should he? He shouldn’t, right? But it could be fun….

He throws an item in his cart and then walks away, towards the register. The older woman at the checkout smiles as she takes in all his items. “New cat?”

Jaskier nods, “Yeah. Just adopted one unexpectedly. Or well, I guess he adopted me.”

“It happens that way sometimes,” the woman says. “But those are the best. You know those cats truly love you if they choose you.”

He supposes that’s true. He had a cat once that was a stray that just showed up at his house and never left. Sure, he’d come and go as he pleased, but he always came home eventually. Jaskier loved that cat. He hadn’t really had another since.

Not until now.

Not that Geralt is his cat. He’s still Geralt. Just in cat form. Still, Jaskier is going to make sure he’s well taken care of. That way when all of this is over with Geralt can’t complain and say Jaskier didn’t do his damn best to look after him.

The couch is empty when Jaskier steps into the apartment. No sign of Geralt. 

“Geralt?” Jaskier calls, putting his bags down next to the books shelf, save the meat, which he puts in the fridge. “Geralt?”

No response. Not that Geralt can answer him exactly. But the least he could do is meow. Where could he be?

He searches the living room and kitchen, followed by the bathroom, before making it down the hall to his bedroom. He peeks his head in, and there he is. All bundled up on Jaskier’s bed, sleeping. It’s an adorable sight, so of course Jaskier can’t resist pulling his phone out and taking a picture. 

He leaves Geralt there and goes to get his food, water, and litter box setup just in case Geralt wakes up while he’s sleeping. 

But then comes the dilemma of what he’s supposed to do. Does he just crawl into bed next to Geralt? Sure, he’s in cat form so it’s not as if he’ll actually be sleeping next to him. But still. Would that be weird? 

What is the other option though? Sleeping on the couch? Not likely. This is his bed, damn it. And if he wants to sleep in it, he’s going to. Cat Geralt sleeping it in or not. So he gets ready for bed and then slips under the covers, careful not to wake Geralt. But he wakes anyway, blinking tiredly at Jaskier.

“Just go back to sleep,” Jaskier tells him tiredly. 

Geralt looks at him for a moment before standing. “Look, you don’t have to… oh.” Jaskier’s words halt when all Geralt does is curl up next to him, his warm, furry body pressed close to his legs. “I suppose this isn’t so bad,” Jaskier yawns. “Just don’t get pissy if I accidently kick you.”

The looks Geralt gives him tells him he better not do any such thing if he wants to keep his legs. He’s surprised how easily he falls asleep. It’s not often he shares his bed, at least not for sleeping. Then again, he hasn’t shared it the other way lately either. Not since… 

He stops his thoughts there. No sense going down _that_ path. Not with Geralt here in bed with him. Knowing Geralt he’ll pick up on where his mind has gone and that’s the last thing he needs. Geralt is his friend. That’s all. 

So what if he hasn’t slept with anyone else since they started getting closer and he realized how absolutely besotted he is by the bastard? And that just happened to be over three years ago. No one needs to know that. That’s information only Jaskier needs to be privy to. 

Though by the looks he sometimes gets from Yen and Ciri he thinks they know more than they say. Of course they do. They’re far too smart and observant, those two. And terrifying. He supposes he should be thankful they haven’t tried to talk to him about it yet. There’s no way he’d be able to resist spilling his guts under their penetrating gazes. 

Hell, he’s lucky he hasn’t let it slip in some form to Geralt. Jesus. 

_Sleep,_ he berates himself. _Just got to sleep_.

Jaskier peeks his eyes open when something furry nudges against his hand. Geralt’s moved closer, now pressed up against his hip, and he keeps butting Jaskier’s hand. He’s not looking at him though. Interesting.

Hesitantly, Jaskier reaches out and runs a hand down his back. Nothing happens. At least nothing painful and bloody on his part. Geralt remains still, so Jaskier repeats the gesture. When all Geralt does is lay there, Jaskier keeps at it, even going as far as to rub his chin. And then… oh. Geralt’s whole body seems to vibrate under Jaskier’s hand. He’s purring. Jaskier chuckles to himself.

“You like that, huh?”

Geralt looks up at him, eyes reproachful. “Fine. No speaking. Just petting. Got it.”

He continues to pet Geralt, even as his eyes slip closed again and his movements slow. He drifts off to the sound of Geralt’s loud purrs.

* * *

Giggling. That’s the first thing Jaskier hears when he wakes up. It’s familiar, and has him peeking his eyes open. Sure enough, Ciri is there, her phone held up, focusing on Jaskier. Yen is besides her, leaning against the door, an amused but fond smile on her face.

“What are you doing?” Jaskier mutters, running a hand through his hair.

“Documenting this adorable moment,” Ciri tells him.

“What…?”

It’s then that he notices the slight weight on his chest. He looks down, for a moment disorientated. There’s a cat on his chest. Why is there a cat on his chest? Then it hits him. This isn’t just any cat. This is Geralt. Geralt is laying on top of him, sound asleep.

Well then…

“Oh quiet will you,” Jaskier mutters. “We’re both tired.”

“I thought you’d want to know I may have located the witch,” Yennefer tells him. “Or is changing him back no longer important to you.”

Jaskier sits up, causing Geralt to wake and yet out a startled meow. His claws dig into Jaskier’s stomach and he curses. “Shit. Sorry. Sorry Geralt.” He carefully extracts Geralt and puts him down on the bed next to him. To Yennefer, he says. “You found the witch?”

“I did,” Yen says. “Amateur. She didn’t even work to hide her trace. It was easy.”

“Then why are you just now getting here?” Jaskier asks. He looks over the clock on the table. “At ten in the morning.”

“Because I needed some rest,” Yennefer says. “Especially since I don’t know what I’m walking into when we confront this witch. I need my energy.”

That’s fair. “Okay, so what now?”

“Now we need to go talk to her,” Yennefer says. “And by we I mean Geralt and I.”

“No,” Jaskier says. “I’m coming with you.”

“Jaskier…”

“Nor arguments,” Jaskier tells her. “This witch turned my… my uhh… best friend into a cat. I want to know why.”

Yennefer smirks, “Right. Of course. You want your _best friend_ back.”

“Of course I do,” Jaskier says.

“Don’t worry,” Ciri says. “We’re going to get Geralt changed back.”

“Of course we will,” Yennefer assures them. “First, we have to talk to the witch.”

“Alright, let’s go,” Jaskier says. He throws his covers off and gets out of bed. 

“Like that?” Ciri asks, raising an eyebrow.

Jaskier looks down at himself. He’s clad in a t-shirt and his boxers. “Yeah I suppose I should get dressed.”

“Probably,” Yennefer says. “It is almost winter, and we don’t want you to catch a cold.”

“I appreciate you looking out for me,” Jaskier tells her. He grabs some pants from his dresser and puts them on.

“I’m looking out for all of us,” Yen says. “You’re a nightmare when you’re sick.”

“I’m not that bad,” Jaskier says, affronted.

“You are pretty bad,” Ciri says. “But Geralt is worse.” There’s a meow from the bed and Ciri grins over at him. “You know it’s true.”

“Excellent point,” Jaskier says. “He is a handful when he’s sick.”

He recalls the last time Geralt had caught a cold. It had been mild, but he’d still been a nightmare. He’d complained constantly, and even threw a bowl of soup because it had carrots in it. Geralt hates carrots. Jaskier hadn’t made that mistake again. 

“Right,” Jaskier says, clapping his hands together. “Let’s do this.”

“As you wish,” Yennefer says. “Grab Geralt, will you?”

Jaskier turns to the bed where Geralt is sitting, staring up at him. “Now, you better not scratch me. Not after our moment last night.”

 _Meow_.

Jaskier wishes he knew whether that was an agreement or not. Still, he reaches out and scoops Geralt up into his arms. He doesn’t scratch him. But he does dig his claws into Jaskier’s shoulder. “Must you hold on so hard?”

 _Meow_.

“Right. Of course. My mistake.”

_Meow Meow._

“What are you two even talking about?” Ciri asks him.

“Hell if I know,” Jaskier says. “I just pretend to know what’s going on.”

“So no different than usual,” Yennefer quips.

“Ha ha,” Jaskier says.

_Meow._

“I know you’re agreeing with them,” Jaskier says. “I might not hear your words, but I know your tone.”

Ciri snorts, “Even with Geralt as a cat you two still bicker like an old married couple.”

“What?” Jaskier says, his heart speeding up. “That’s not…”

The look Ciri gives him has his mouth snapping shut. He’s not going to walk into this one. Nope. Not with Geralt in his arms, and his paws with his death claws so close to his throat. “Let’s go, shall we?”

“Of course,” Yennefer says. “I’m sure we all want Geralt back to his normal self as quickly as possible.”

“Even if he is rather cute like this,” Ciri says, scratching him behind his ears.”

“He’s cute in any form.”

Yennefer raises an eyebrow and Ciri smirks. Jaskier _does not_ look down at Geralt. He doesn’t need to see those stupid eyes looking at him. He startles when he feels something wet on his neck. He does look down at that. 

“Did you just lick me?”

“Aww,” Ciri says. “How sweet.”

“That had to be a lick of contempt or annoyance,” Jaskier says.

Two nods. Jaskier blinks. “No?”

Geralt nods his head once.

“Right umm…” He looks up at Yennefer and Ciri for help, but neither are looking at him. He looks back at Geralt. “Thank you?”

Geralt huffs and rests his head on Jaskier’s shoulder. 

“Alright,” Yennefer says. “Now that _that’s_ over. Can we go please?”

Jaskier nods, “Yeah. Let’s go.”

Jaskier tries not to think about what happened. It’s not anything, right? All Geralt did was lick him. Sure, his nod said it wasn’t a bad lick. Not that can be bad licks from cats. Mostly they’re good. But this is Geralt. It could mean anything. He fights the urge to groan. 

He thought normal Geralt was confusing, but apparently he’s even more so in his cat form. Just great. As if his life needed to be more complicated. 

“I’ll be so happy when this is over,” he mutters.

“And here I thought you’d miss Geralt’s cat cuddles,” Yennefer teases.

“Just be quiet and focus on the road,” Jaskier tells her.

“Oh come on,” Ciri says. “He could get cuddles when Geralt is human too.”

“Have you met Geralt?” Jaskier asks. “He doesn’t exactly scream cuddly.”

“He is right there,” Yennefer points out.

“He knows he’s not a cuddler,” Jaskier says. “That’s not new information.”

“He could be with the right person,” Yennefer says, giving him a pointed look in the rearview mirror. “Obviously.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“You know,” Yennefer says. “You’re just afraid to admit it.”

“No I really have no idea,” Jaskier says.

Ciri sighs, “Men really are hopeless.”

“Truly,” Yennefer.

“Hey!”

“It’s true, dear,” Yennefer says. “You two especially.”

 _Meow_.

“Yes I am including you in this, Geralt,” Yennefer says. “And you know why.”

Geralt growls from his spot next to Jaskier.

“Can you not make him angry?” Jaskier asks. “I am the one back here with him and in the most danger of those claws.”

“Oh please,” Yennefer says. “He’d never hurt you, Jaskier.”

Jaskier wants to disagree. But he doesn’t. He doesn’t want to antagonize an already annoyed Geralt. Then again, annoyed is his constant state. Though he has been mellowing out a bit lately.

An image comes to mind of Geralt on a beach in one of those floppy hats people like to wear and he laughs.

“What’s so funny?” Ciri asks him.

“Oh nothing,” Jaskier says. The image now supplies Geralt in giant sunglasses and he laughs harder.

“I think he’s finally snapped,” Yennefer says. “Poor dear.”

“Geralt, fix him,” Ciri says.

_Meow?_

Now Jaskier’s head is filled with Geralt in his cat form in the same outfit and he’s full on cackling. He has to bend over to support himself on his legs. “Oh shit.”

“What on earth is wrong with you?” Yennefer asks him.

“Hats, cats, and sunglasses.”

“What are you, Dr. Seuss?”

Jaskier laughs harder. “No. Please. Stop.”

“You’re the one that started it,” Yennefer says.

“I really do think he’s lost it,” Ciri says. “Geralt, do something.”

Jaskier’s really not sure what Geralt can do to help him at this point. So he’s surprised when Geralt pads across the seat and climbs into his lap. He looks up at him, his eyes big and wide and god. “You’re adorable.”

_Meow._

Jaskier’s eyes widen, his slip of mouth suddenly registering. “I uhh… I mean…”

“Oh I think that’s exactly what you meant,” Yennefer says. “Right Ciri?”

“Indeed,” Ciri agrees. “And you’re not wrong.”

Jaskier knows he’s not. Geralt does make an adorable cat. He just hadn’t meant to admit it out loud. But hell, there’s no point in denying it now, and since he’s already put himself out there…

He reaches up his hands and starts petting Geralt, making sure to scratch that spot between his chin and ear that had him purring so loudly last night. He’s not disappointed by the result. Geralt raises his head, giving him better access as he purrs loudly.

“Well that is the cutest damn thing,” Ciri says. 

Jaskier’s not the least bit surprised to see she once again has her phone in hand. “You know, when all this is over and he’s back to normal he’s probably going to kill us, or never speak to us again.”

“I’d say that likelihood is slim,” Yennefer says. “If he didn’t like it, he wouldn’t be encouraging it.”

“What if it’s just like his cat instincts?” Jaskier asks, his hand stalling as guilt spreads through him. “What if he doesn’t really want it but he can’t control it and I’ve been taking advantage of that?”

“Oh Jaskier,” Yennefer sighs. “You’re worrying too much. I really don’t think that’s what’s happening here.”

But Jaskier still can’t shake the guilt. What if she’s wrong? What if Geralt hasn’t wanted anything of this attention he’s been getting? He’s never been the most tactile person.

A sudden sting in his hand has him looking down. “Did you just bite me?”

“I think he’s trying to tell you something,” Ciri says.

“Like how bad of a friend I am.”

Geralt nods his head once, then twice. “No?” 

One nods this time. “Wait yes?”

“I think he’s trying to tell you that you’re _not_ being a bad friend or taking advantage of the situation,” Ciri chimes in. “Right, Geralt?”

He nods once. Jaskier can’t help but feel a little relieved at that. So he’s not being a terrible friend. That’s good. They’re still going to have to have an uncomfortable conversation when this is all over. One Jaskier isn’t looking forward to either.

Geralt nips at his hand again and Jaskier smiles. “You really want me to pet you?” Geralt nods once. “Okay. Fine. But only because you asked.”

He resumes his petting, focusing his gaze out the window and not on Geralt. The last thing he needs is to get caught looking at him and have his feelings written all over his face for all to see. No, looking anywhere else is easier, and much safer. 

It’s another fifteen minute drive before Yennefer is parking the car. She unbuckles her seatbelt and gets out, Ciri following behind her. Jaskier is a little bit slower to follow. He has to move Geralt off his lap before he can stand, and then scoop him up into his arms.

He holds him close to his chest as they approach the cabin. “Okay so isn’t cliché or anything,” he mutters.

Yennefer shushes him.

“What? A witch living in a creepy cabin in the middle of the woods. That doesn’t scream cliché to you?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Yennefer tells him. “We need to be on guard in here, Jaskier. And on our best behavior.” She looks at him pointedly, and he knows she’s mostly referring to him. “The last thing we need is to piss her off and for her to turn us all into cats.”

“You know,” Jaskier says, taking a step backwards. “Is it really smart to bring Geralt in there? I mean, she did curse him.”

“Yes, and she might be able to turn him back,” Yennefer says.

“Can’t you just ask her for the spell to do it?”

“It’s not that simple,” she replies. “Some spells are more complicated and react better to their caster. As I’ve explained before.”

“It’s going to be okay,” Ciri assures him, ever the optimist. 

Jaskier really hopes she’s right. Geralt is tense in his arms as they approach the cabin. He’s breathing heavy and is releasing tiny growls. “It’s okay,” Jaskier tries to calm him. “Yen won’t let anything happen to us.” When Geralt just blinks at him, he sighs. “Okay anything else. But this one is probably on you.”

Yennefer raises her hand and knocks on the door. A moment later it creaks open. There’s no one on the other side. 

“Creepy,” Jaskier mutters, following Yen and Ciri inside, despite every bone in his body telling him not to and to turn and run.

“Well well,” a voice says from the shadows. “I see you found my pet.”

“Excuse me?” Yennefer questions. “Your pet?”

“Yes, my dear Geralt,” the witch says, stepping out into the light. Jaskier is surprised by her appearance. He’d been expecting someone old and ragged. Which he knows Yennefer would call stereotyping. He can’t help it if most evil witches he’s met have looked like that. “He ran off last night and I’ve been terribly worried.”

“He’s not yours,” Jaskier finds himself saying. “And he’s certainly not a pet.”

The witch glares daggers at him. “So you’re the one he ran to.”

“He went to where he feels safe,” Yennefer tells him. The words feel Jaskier with a sense of warmth. Was that true? 

The witch laughs, “Seriously? He feels safe with,” she looks him over with barely concealed disdain. “That.”

“Excuse me…”

Yennefer holds up her hand, “Enough of this. I just want to know what spell you used on him and how we can change him back.”

“Now why should I tell you that?” the girl asks.

“Maybe because if you don’t I’ll turn you to dust,” Yennefer threatens.

The girl's demeanor changes instantly. Her face morphs into something angry and terrible. “You’re threatening me in my own home?”

“You call this a home?” Jaskier says, before he can think better of it.

The girl yells shrilly and shoots a bolt of light at him, something Yennefer quickly blocks. “You cursed my friend,” Yennefer tells him. “I don’t like when people hurt my friends. So yes, I am threatening you. Either you help us change him back, or you cease to exist. It’s simple.”

“You…”

She doesn’t get to finish her sentence. Yennefer raises her hand and the girl gasps. Her hands fly to her throat as she struggles to breathe. 

“You know if you kill her now, we won’t know what she did to Geralt,” Jaskier says.

“I’m just letting her know her options,” Yennefer says.

She releases her grip on the girl, who stumbles back, looking less threatening now, and more afraid. Good. Anyone with half a brain would be afraid of Yennefer. 

“There’s no spell to break it,” the girl says, rubbing at her throat.

“Then how do you break it?” Yennefer asks.

“True love’s kiss,” she says.

Yennefer raises an eyebrow, “Seriously?’

“I wanted him to love me,” the girl whispers hoarsely. “And when he wouldn’t I thought…”

“You’d change him into a cat and try to force his will until he did?” Jaskier says. No wonder Geralt got so defensive being here. This bitch is crazy,

“You’re nuts,” Jaskier says. “You seriously thought the best way to get someone to love you was to force them? What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“He’s wonderful,” she says, looking over at Geralt. It makes Jaskier’s anger rise. His need to protect Geralt from this psycho is his only priority as he turns his body sideways, shielding Geralt. “He’s so handsome. And perfect. How could I not want him to love me?”

Jaskier swallows. “Yeah, he’s the best. But you can’t force someone to love you against their will. That’s not real. And it’s not right to take that choice away from him.”

Her eyes bore into his, “I think we both know we have no choice in who we love.”

“Enough,” Yennefer snaps. “So what? You turned him into a cat to make him spend all his time with you and by some chance love you? And then you’d turn him human again with true love’s kiss.”

“That was the plan,” she says. “But he didn’t have to love me. I only needed to love him. And I do.”

“No you don’t,” Jaskier says. “You don’t know him. And if you loved him, you wouldn’t have done this to him. You wouldn’t have taken his free will away.”

“But she didn’t,” Yennefer says. “He still makes his own choices.”

“She’s right,” Ciri says, looking over at Jaskier. “He came to you, Jaskier. No one else. It’s easy to see the choice he made.”

“I don’t know what you’re saying,” Jaskier says.

“I think you do,” Yennefer says, gently. “And I think you know how to break this spell.”

Jaskier swallows, his throat suddenly feeling tight. He shakes his head. “No. That’s no… He doesn’t.”

“But _you_ do,” Yennefer says. “And that’s what matters.”

“Stop,” Jaskier pleads. He’d like to believe more than anything that he can break the spell. That what he feels for Geralt is someone powerful enough. That it’s true love. But the thought of trying to kiss him and it not working, and then having to face that hurts. Or what if it does? What if he can bring Geralt back? What then? Nothing would ever be the same. Geralt could hate him.

“Jaskier,” Ciri says. “Only you can do this.”

“I can’t,” Jaskier says. “I can’t. I…”

There’s a thump and the witch collapses to the floor unconscious. Yennefer approaches him, carefully, as if she’s afraid she’ll spook him. “Come on.”

“Where are we going?” Jaskier asks. “We need to find another way…”

“No,” Yennefer says. “We need to get you home so we can fix this.”

Jaskier follows them out of the cabin on autopilot. His mind is racing, but can’t seem to settle. The car ride is quite the whole drive back to their apartment building. Jaskier almost wishes they would talk. Anything to keep his mind from spiraling through every worst case scenario. He kisses Geralt and it doesn’t work. He kisses Geralt and it does work, but Geralt is disgusted and hates him. He doesn’t kiss Geralt and they never find a way to change him back. Or they do find a way to change him back and Geralt resents him for leaving him trapped in his cat form.

There is no good outcome here. He’s screwed no matter what.

What’s more startling is how calm Geralt has remained through all of this. He hasn’t moved in Jaskier’s arms. He’s just continued to lay there, his head resting on Jaskier’s chest, right over his heart. And god, if that doesn’t make this so much worse. 

When Yennefer parks, Jaskier is the first out of the car. He doesn’t wait for Yen or Ciri, instead rushes upstairs to his apartment. He closes and locks the door, not that that could stop Yennefer if she really wanted in. But it’s the principal of the matter. The need to feel like he still has some control in all of this. 

He puts Geralt down on the couch and starts pacing. He tugs at his hair as he goes. “I don’t know what to do,” he mutters to himself. “I don’t know what _you_ want me to do. God I just wish that you could tell me, Geralt.”

 _Meow_.

Jaskier stops and turns to face him. Geralt’s watching him, his golden eyes intense even in cat form. “What?” Jaskier asks, walking closer. He hesitates for a moment, before taking a seat on the couch next to him. “What are you saying?”

Jaskier is confused for a moment when Geralt meows and then nods his head. Then it hits him. Geralt is telling him to _ask_ him. But how? He can only nod his head. And god the thought of asking the question terrifies him. But this is Geralt. He deserves to be able to make this choice himself. 

Jaskier had been so pissed at the witch for putting him in this position without his consent. He deserves to decide how he gets out of it. So Jaskier takes a deep breath and pulls on every nerve he has within him.

“Geralt, do you want me to kiss you?”

Geralt’s eyes don’t leave his as he nods. Once. One simple time. Yes. Jaskier inhales deeply, and he nods. “Okay. Okay.”

He picks Geralt up and holds him in his arms. He takes one more moment to run a reassuring hand down his back. Though whether it’s meant to reassure himself, or Geralt, he’s not sure. Then he’s leaning in and pressing his lips to the top of Geralt’s head. 

For a moment, nothing happens. Geralt remains in his cat form. And Jaskier is ready to face the fact that he wasn’t enough. That somehow his love wasn’t strong enough to break the spell. 

Then the room is filled with a blinding light. Jaskier winces against it and closes his eyes. Then he’s wincing for another reason when his body is suddenly being crushed under Geralt’s form. His _human_ form.

“Oh my god,” he whispers, looking up into Geralt’s eyes. They’re the same eyes, but now on the face he’s grown to love so much. He’s not thinking when he brings his hand up and brushes his fingers across Geralt’s cheek. “It worked.”

“It did,” Geralt says, his deep voice like music to his ears. “As I knew it would.”

“Wait, you knew the whole time?”

Geralt shrugs, “When the witch said the only way to break the spell was true love’s kiss, I knew there wasn’t a chance in hell she’d be the one to break it. So I waited until she was asleep and then I snuck out.”

“And you came here,” Jaskier says.

Geralt smiles and leans into his touch, “I did.”

Jaskier is floored by the open affection on his face, and something. Something he’s seen so many times before but never had a word for. But he does. “You’ve known how I felt this whole time.”

“I did,” Geralt says. “And I knew if there was anyone that loved me enough to break the spell, it was you.”

“And you…” Jaskier swallows. “You’re okay with that.”

Geralt huffs out a laugh, “Jaskier, do think I would still be sitting here like this if I wasn’t?”

It’s a good point. An excellent one in fact. “I suppose not. So you…”

“Oh come here you idiot,” Geralt mutters.

“Hey…”

Jaskier doesn’t get a chance to finish his protest because Geralt is leaning in and kissing him. His lips are dry and a little chapped, but Jaskier doesn’t mind. Because all he can think about is the fact that this is happening. He’s really here, with Geralt in his lap, kissing him. 

“I love you,” he mumbles against Geralt’s lips. “In case that wasn’t obvious.”

“Hmm I’d say it’s pretty obvious considering.” Geralt smiles and kisses him again. “And Jaskier?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you too.”

“Oh good. Because you know I wasn’t sure and…”

Geralt kisses him, and Jaskier melts into it. He doesn’t even mind that Geralt uses it as a tactic to shut him up. He can do it all the time for all he cares. As long as he never stops kissing him.

A while later Ciri and Yennefer will show up, smiling smugly as they take in Geralt and Jaskier pressed close together on the couch. Jaskier knows he’s in for a lot of “I told you so’s” in the future. But he’ll take them all. They were right, after all. He did have all the love they needed to break the spell, and he found out that human Geralt is just as much of a cuddler as cat Geralt. Go figure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
